Give me a clue
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a detective. He and four other detectives have to solve a crime happened in the Braginski mansion, but everything goes downhill as he realizes that he wants to prove that the Russian man is innocent but he can't. pairings used: RusAme, FrUk, GerIta
1. Chapter 1

AN: I played 'Cluedo' with my family and I got this idea. I hope it's not too OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners.

I've been called by my boss, he said that he had a nice job for me. I'm a detective you know, my job is to solve mysterious murders. It's my first time working in an other country and it's also my first time working with other people that I don't know. After I flew some hour's from America to Russia I arrived at the airport. There was a car awaiting my arrival, and the driver took me to the Braginski mansion. In the car I got all the information I needed. Toris Laurinaitis a Lithuanian guy, who's around 20 years old, has been brutally murdered and then cut into pieces with a knife. What a poor guy he's only a bit younger than I am. The murder happened between 2 am and 4 am. The suspects are six people who were in the mansion that night, the owner of the mansion Ivan Braginski had invited 4 people over, Toris included. And his sisters were also in the house. So the suspects are Ivan Braginski, Katyusha Braginskaya, Natasha Arlovskaya, Eduard von Bock, Raivis Galante and Feliks Łukasiewicz.

"Mr... Jones we arrived at the mansion." my driver said and I looked outside the darkened windows. I opened the car door and stepped out. I looked around and saw the huge mansion, it probably had three or four floors. I walked up to the front door and it opened as I saw a tall blond man stand there. "We have been awaiting your arrival Mr. Jones." The man said with a think German accent. So he is probably Ludwig Beilschmidt the German detective. My boss said I would be working with four other people. He led me to the dining room and there I saw three other people sit in uncomfortable-looking chairs. "This is Arthur Kirkland, he's from Britain." Ludwig said as he pointed at a man with short blond hair, it looked like he cut his hair himself. Arthur Ki-whatever stood up and greeted me. "And this is Francis Bonnefoy, he is from France." Ludwig continued as he didn't even have to point anymore because Francis was already next to me. "Bonjour, jeune homme. I would_ love _working with you." He said as he almost grabbed my ass but I jumped away. Okay, I am_ never _going to stand close to him ever again.

"And this is Feliciano Vargas, he from Italy." He pointed at the dozing young guy with light brown hair. "And I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, as you may hear from my accent I'm from Germany." He said as I looked around. So we were gonna solve this crime. "Where are the suspects?" I asked. "They're in the lounge." Arthur said in his British accent. "We should make some rules to make sure we on the same page." Ludwig said as we all sat down and we, out of habit, took out our notepads. After we made the agreements I checked over them. The suspects are not allowed to leave the house without supervision. We can't eat anything that we didn't prepare ourselves, for our own safety. We work together so no information gets hidden, That's mostly it. The other things are not that important. "Well I think all the things are clear now, so we should investigate this place." Ludwig said and we all went to different places.

I looked around the kitchen I walked in ten minutes ago. There wasn't much here anyway so I should better leave. I saw some red stuff on the ground. I walked closer to the red things. Then I saw it was blood droplets on the floor and also some on the garbage bin so I opened it and saw a dead baby bird. I closed it and felt kinda sick, these people here were cruel. "Hello detective, what are you doing in my kitchen." I heard a voice behind me and turned around. I came face to face with what I thought was Ivan Braginski the owner of the_ really big _house. He was tall and had grayish-like hair. "You're Ivan Braginski, right?" I asked just to be sure. "Yes I am, but I asked you a question, Mister. . . ." He said mocking, I didn't like him. "It's Jones, Alfred F. Jones. But aren't you supposed to stay in the living room." I retorted annoyed. "Well this is my house, Mr... Jones. You shouldn't wander around without any purpose, because there are dangerous people here." If I wasn't a detective I would never realized he threatened me, I was still younger than him so I got a bit scared and intimidated. He walked away and left me standing alone in the suddenly much scarier kitchen.

I walked back to the dining room and saw that Francis and Feliciano already returned. "Did you find anything." Francis asked. "Well I found some blood, then realized it was from a dead bird. And I met Ivan Braginski." I explained and Francis smirked at me. "Is 'e really that 'andsome as some people say, they say 'e is a good looking demon." My eyes widened and Francis continued "Well I don't care 'ow 'e looks, because I 'ave my British man already." I snickered as Arthur came in that moment and looked shocked. He soon recovered and said "I don't belong to you, and I never will, you French frog." He started hitting Francis on the head repeatedly. Ludwig walked in on the scene, Arthur and Francis 'fighting' each other, me laughing and Italy saying ve~ all the time. I really have no clue what it means. "We are grown ups, please be mature!" This was Ludwig's first outburst and it wouldn't be his last one. We were all quiet and we all sat down. "So did anyone find a clue?" Ludwig asked and we all shook our heads. "We are losing time now, so I guess we should find a place to sleep and continue working tomorrow." Ludwig suggested and we all agreed because it was already eleven pm. We asked Ivan if we could stay here till we found out who killed Toris. He was okay with it and led us to our rooms. I made myself ready to go to sleep and I fell asleep after a while.

AN: So who do you think that killed Toris. Tell me in the reviews if you have time!


	2. Chapter 2

Give me a clue (chapter 2)

AN: This is chapter two, I hope you like it, my previous chapter was very short, but I think I'm only going to make it longer and longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners.

I stood in Ivan's basement, said man was walking towards me with a knife. I backed up until I felt the wall behind my back. I looked up and saw him looking at me hungrily. It was the look of a killer. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my chest. I screamed and opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I wasn't dead but I felt my heart beat like crazy. I stumbled out of my bed and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like shit, I had _huge_ bags under my eyes because this was the third time I woke up this night. I really wanted to get out of here but that would ruin my boss' reputation so I had to do this. I splashed some water in my face to calm myself down. And after I went back to bed and didn't sleep much, it eventually became morning.

I got downstairs and saw some other detectives making dinner. Arthur made some what I thought were burned . . . cookie things. And Ludwig saw that too and said "Arthur why don't you just wake Feliciano and Francis up and I will cook." Arthur grumpily agreed and I couldn't help myself "Hey Artie, make sure to get Francis _out_ of bed and not you _in_ his bed." I grinned as he turned away and muttered some unintelligible words under his breath. We heard the angry stomps of Arthur on the floor as he walked upstairs. I sighed and Ludwig asked "You have bags under your eyes, you didn't sleep well?" I nodded, of course it's him to notice something like that, well everyone would notice that, except maybe Feliciano. After we all eaten Ludwig's 'more edible than Arthur's' meal, we decided that we should interrogate the suspects, everyone questions each suspect and you have a week to do so.

I started off with a seemingly normal person, Feliks. But I was so wrong, I couldn't get anything out him. All he did was cry and say Toris' name once in a while and then burst into tears again. But now I knew that Toris and Feliks had a relationship. And that Feliks probably didn't kill Toris, because he wouldn't kill him if he knew he was gonna cry so much and I personally think he's too stupid to fake it. So my day one personally _failed_. The next day I was planning to talk to Eduard but Francis was already gonna talk with him so I just picked Raivis, I was surprised at how much he said to me. He was best friends of Eduard since they were little and he also shown a great dislike of Ivan. I don't think he would kill Toris himself but maybe he worked together with Eduard. I should interrogate Eduard tomorrow. The next two days I questioned Eduard and Katyusha. They both were helpful in a way. Eduard also doesn't like Ivan just like Raivis, and he known Ivan also for childhood. He's very smart, so he might have thought that if he and Raivis kill Toris they could blame Ivan. But that's just a theory. Katyusha is poor and she would do a lot for Ivan even when she doesn't have the money. She seems too nice to kill Toris and she has huge bre . . . never mind.

The next day came and I had to interrogate two more people. I went inside the salon and Natasha sat there. I sat across her and asked her about herself. "I'm born in Belarus and raised there but I came back here a month or two before the murder. I'm actually Ivan and Katyusha's half-sister and I love my brother, _I really do_." She said the last part possessively. I became scared of her and I tried to make the rest of my interrogation as fast as possible. I also find out that she didn't know about Feliks and Toris' relationship. I didn't have a good reason yet why she should've killed Toris. But maybe I can yet more information from Ivan. I was done for the day and after I checked over my clues I knew I still had a long way to go.

After a while I heard some yells and crashing noises come from what I thought was a janitor's closet. I opened the door and my jaw almost dropped to the floor. Arthur and Francis were squeezed against each other and I saw that Arthur's belt was undone. There was a bucket on Francis' head and other cleaning stuff laid on the ground. Arthur tried to step out with at much pride that was still left, which wasn't much. I mean when someone finds you in a cleaning room with a Frenchman with your belt undone, that's just hilarious unless you're Arthur. After a while almost everyone came to look at what happened and Francis had to clean the mess up. While it was partly Arthur's fault, well that's what Francis said. When it was time for dinner I came upstairs to get Arthur out of his room because he locked himself in it since the 'incident' as we call it. I tried to open the door but it was locked; I knocked and said "Dude Artie, it's really no big deal you know. Just come out." _Of the closet_ I added in my mind. "No! I can never look at your or Francis' eyes again." Oh, he's such a drama queen. "Well you sure do want to look at Francis' eyes all day, don't you?" I teased and I heard the lock of his room open. He hit me on the head and yelled "Shut up Alfred!" We finally made it downstairs and eaten the delicious pasta Feliciano made. He may be a bit stupid but he sure knows to make good pasta.

It was the last day to question someone and my last person was Ivan. I sat down and held my notebook ready. "Well tell me a bit about yourself." I said as he just sat there looking at me. "I think my sisters already told you more than enough." He retorted boringly. Okay, two can play this game. "So what did you do between 2 am and 4 am on the second of May?" He looked at me and said. "Do you think I killed him? I don't remember what I did then, probably sleep, like any normal person does. My life is basically the same every day, it's just different because you guys are here." I notated the information and asked "Do you have any weapons in the house?" He looked at me with an 'are-you-serious' look. "Mr. Jones, you do realize you can use almost everything as weapon, even your fists. But, yes I have some weapons. I carry a lead pipe with me and there are knifes in the kitchen, we may still have some poison and a rope and uh, that's all I think." Was this guy serious, he has like every weapon. But he is right, you can kill someone with just your fists.

After I talked with Ivan I realized I didn't find out much more about him than I already knew. I waited for the other detectives to come to our second official meeting. I waited twenty minutes and everyone was present. "This meeting can begin. So what do we already know?" Ludwig said as we all sat down. Everyone started talking at the same moment so no understandable words could actually be heard. "Silence! I will go first. So there isn't much I found out that is new, Raivis and Eduard are friends from childhood and they both dislike Ivan." Well there goes my information. Then Feliciano said he hadn't found out anything yet. "I 'ave found out that Ivan carries a lead pipe. That could be the murder weapon." Francis said and Arthur agreed with him. "He's probably very dangerous. We should all be very careful around him, got it?" Arthur said and I kind of felt some anger because since we came Ivan didn't do anything wrong. "I have nothing more to say except that Feliks and Toris had a relationship." I said and Ludwig said "We should talk to the suspects again and see what we can get out of them." Everyone agreed and Feliciano asked "Well as we solve this crime whose name will be in the news?" Then hell broke loose, Arthur said that, because he's the most experienced one he'd be the one to be our 'leader'. Francis said that, because he's the most charming one he'd be in the news. "Fine, be that way! We will all work apart and we will see who will solve this crime." Ludwig came with this solution and we all went our different ways to be the best detective in the world.

AN: I was wondering, do you want me to make an extra chapter where the 'in the closet with France' scene gets told in Arthur's POV? Because I kind of have the idea to do that.


	3. extra chapter FrUk

Give me a clue (extra chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they all belong to their rightful owners.

AN: I've got a review telling me I should do this so I did. If you don't like FrUk than you'll better skip this chapter. If not, enjoy this chapter.

Btw this is in Arthur's POV.

I walked down the hallway to go to sit in the lounge, I just finished talking Mr. von Bock, he wasn't talkative but I could work with him. The only person I needed to interrogate is Miss Braginskaya. So I could check over my notes in silence, then everyone would be finished when I was done and we would eat. I wouldn't say it wasn't edible but it still was nothing compared to the food in Britain, Oh I missed eating scones in the morning. I sat down with my notes and thought about the crime. Ivan was probably the killer I just needed more evidence. He had a lead pipe with him, that was strange but maybe it wasn't that unusual here. And it seemed that Natasha had a brother complex, I knew that's not the normal way to act around your brother, because of my older brothers. It was actually one of my older brothers that made me go into the detective business. It would take ages to tell that story in detail so I won't tell it at all.

I worked hard and thought of all the different murder scenes with all the suspects. I sighed and dozed off but as I woke up from my little slumber, I looked at my watch and saw that I slept more than twenty minutes. I hoped that nobody saw me sleep, especially not that French bastard. I thought of what he did with Alfred when they just met, he was trying to touch Alfred's ass. That's just disgusting, I mean they just met! And then his and Alfred's remarks about how I _love_ him or something like that. That's just bollocks! I just go crazy from both of them. However I cannot say that he's unattractive, but I don't fall for merely pretty faces. And why would he want _me_ of all people. I closed my still open notebook and slammed it on the table. I had to remember myself I was only here to solve this crime and then go home and continue my (some say) boring life. I looked outside the window and saw the beautiful scenery of an open field, but I could see that the wind blew hard because the trees were swaying back and forth.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a familiar French voice. I could hear clearly that he was talking to someone probably Feliks because I heard some crying too. They were probably just finished as I heard them saying goodbye. I stood up as I wanted to walk away through another door to avoid a conversation with the Frenchman. I looked around me and spotted a door. I walked, almost ran to the door and opened it. It wasn't a door leaning to stairs but it was actually a small room. I was dark in there but I could make out that it was some kind of cleaning-products storage room. Well like hell I'm going to hide in there, and I have to act cool I mean I probably only going to talk to him for mere minutes. It just something I've got to be able to handle. My brothers would be ashamed as they would know that I wasn't even able to talk to a person for some minutes.

I heard Francis footsteps on the floor as he walked in. He must have thought that I was insane, just standing in front of a door frozen to the ground. "What are you doing, Arthur?" I turned to look at Francis as my body worked again. I looked at him and my eyes said 'what does it look like I'm doing'. Instead I said "Well I was uh . . ." that is why most of the time I think before I say something. Francis looked at me and grinned "Well it looked to me like you were trying to get away from moi." I would consider talking to you if you would speak English properly, English isn't that hard to learn. "Well you guessed wrong Frenchie." I said as he raised his eyebrows at me. "Really, because all times I get closer to you, you get somewhat flustered." He came closer to me as he said this and I backed away. His face was only an inch from mine and he leaned even closer, I looked as he closed his eyes and thought that this was my chance. As his lips were almost on mine I rapidly placed my hand between our lips. It still was bad but at least he didn't kiss my mouth. He looked at me disbelieving, as if I was the one who kissed someone I only knew for a short time. He grabbed me by my arm and opened the door that came out to the cleaning-products room. He pushed me in and then stepped in too. He led the door slam shut, we were both in the dark room without a single light source.

I wanted to open the door again but felt that it didn't have a doorknob on the inside. "Francis, you trapped us both. We can't get out!" I yelled at him for being such an idiot, this only happens in crappy films and bad fanfics. He laughed that awful French laugh of him and said what any insane perverted person would. "Well if we can't get out than we should just do something _fun_ to spent time with, hein?" I had a bad feeling about this. And I was right as Francis pinned my hands on the wall above my head with only _one_ of his hands. He kissed me on my mouth as I could not push my hand between our mouths as my hands were trapped. He made full use of that advantage and started to kiss down my jaw. I tried to struggle and as my hands almost overpowered his one, his other hand came up to and my hands were again in a death trap. As he couldn't use his hands for any weird touching anymore, he used his_ mouth_ instead. Which was after all so much worse that his hands. The thing he did was of course continue his travel down my jaw to my neck and he bit. I gasped as I felt him abuse my sensitive skin. I had my mouth still open and he kissed me again and slid his tongue in my mouth. I felt like it suddenly was a few degrees warmer than it was before, and I tried to believe that it wasn't because of him.

After he kissed me here and there, he thought he could go any further than that, while I was practically _dying_ from arousal. He dropped my hands that by than had grown numb. And he started to unbuckle my belt, which means that he was touching very close to where my, well you know what I mean, was. I tried to push him off me but I realised I couldn't because he was too heavy. Then I just started to flail my arms around hoping to hit him somewhere. I felt a pain in my arm as I hit something hard above me. It probably was a shelve, I heard things fall on the ground and a not very manly scream from Francis. I was blinded by a sudden bright light that came from where the door was. After I could see again I saw Alfred's shocked face. I felt a sudden feeling of great embarrassment and wished that the ground would open up and swallow me. I saw him look at my pants and I looked down too and realised that my belt was still undone. I looked at Francis and saw why he yelled, a bucked fell on his head.

I stepped out of the little chamber without looking as embarrassed as I really felt. I could see that how Alfred looked that it didn't really work. I walked past him and almost ran to my temporary room. I saw that a lot of people already walked downstairs to see what happened and Francis is probably going to tell anyone what happened.

I stayed upstairs for some hours till Alfred came to get me out of my room. He just made me come out because of his continuous teasing and I really had the urge to hit him on his head. After I walked downstairs with Alfred I took place at our table and avoided eye contact with everyone. Suddenly Francis coughed and you know when someone coughs you look at that person, **big mistake**. He planned that I would look at him and when I did he _winked_ at me. That damn wanker was so infuriating, he was laughing at me and there was nothing I could do about it, because I didn't want to make a scene and humiliate myself again. But he's going to pay, and I'm not going to let myself be fooled by that French frog ever again.

AN: It's finally finished. I hope you liked it. Poor Iggy he's always being messed with. I'm sorry that there isn't much RusAme in this story yet, but I assure you that there will be very soon.


End file.
